


【艾利/团兵】破碎标记

by Peach_song



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_song/pseuds/Peach_song
Summary: *团兵前提的艾利，ABO*玛利亚夺还战后，利维不得不面对第一个没有埃尔文的发情期。这时候，艾伦恰好迎来了他的分化……*含有逼尖寡妇，请谨慎阅读！
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	【艾利/团兵】破碎标记

++

玛利亚夺还成功，调查兵团生还9人，埃尔文·史密斯牺牲——这其中，承受最多非议的其实是利维·阿卡曼士兵长。

尽管在面临抉择之际、反应最强烈的是艾伦和三笠，但最后做出决定、放弃埃尔文的却是利维本身。就连韩吉也摸不清楚他的用意——利维是埃尔文的Omega。光是从本能上来说，没有Omega会看着自己的Alpha死去。

“利维和艾伦因为私情放弃了埃尔文团长的生命”，这是人们的解释，也是针对他们的指责。细品之下，这句话非常耐人寻味——谁和谁的私情？艾伦和阿尔敏？那利维兵长，一个和埃尔文结合多年的Omega，又会和谁有私情呢？

利维并非在意那些流言蜚语的人。他还是照常的面若冰霜，照常的和艾伦说话，照常踢他的屁股。埃尔文的死，下属的不满似乎没能影响到这个铁石一般坚强的男人。艾伦却有点不敢看他的眼睛。

少年到了那个的年纪，总会有一些那样的心思。他害怕和利维兵长接近、会给他带来更多的麻烦。那些人不敢向利维发难，便转而朝自己而来的攻击，分明就是指桑骂槐。

++

利维一个踉跄，推开门时，看到绿眼的少年局促的站在他房间内。他挑起那根凛冽的细眉，似乎在等待对方给自己一个解释。

“兵长。我有话来问你。”艾伦低声道。

他并不后悔，他曾发誓要让阿尔敏看到墙那边的梦想。他无法想象失去阿尔敏的世界，因为阿尔敏是他最重要的伙伴。

但是，兵长也失去了他最重要的人。意识到这一点时，艾伦感到后心被冷汗浸湿了。

利维为什么要这么做？难道他真的认为阿尔敏比埃尔文团长更重要？……不可能吧。即便艾伦和三笠在墙上连珠炮似的排出一堆理由、绞尽脑汁罗列出阿尔敏的所有功绩，但那就像时间紧迫的时候、不得不将手边的一切都抓起来丢进包里。

即便是他们，内心也并不真正相信，阿尔敏的重要性，能够超过调查兵团的主心骨——埃尔文·史密斯。

更不要说，他是人类最强士兵长利维的Alpha。

“臭小鬼。”利维哼了一声，他一眼看穿艾伦的念头，对小鬼的烦恼感到无可奈何。他猛地拽起对方的衣领，灰蓝色和碧绿色的眼睛互相对视，热气喷吐在彼此的脸上。

“听好了，我选择救阿尔敏是我自己的判断。”士兵长冷淡而清晰的说，“和你无关，和任何人都无关。”他松开手，“别在这里叽叽歪歪了，影响我休息。听明白了的话就滚吧。”

往常这个时候，艾伦应该“是”的一声，像小狗一样或蹦蹦跳跳或耷拉着耳朵离开。但少年并没有听从他的命令。明亮的绿眼睛依旧直直注视着他。利维觉得它们好刺目。

“我明白了……兵长。”少年低声说，“可是，你一开始……是想把药剂给埃尔文团长的吧。最后……是什么改变了你的主意呢？”

利维瞳孔紧缩，呼吸陡然变得粗重。艾伦久候他的回答不至，终于抬起头，却看到令他大惊失色的一幕——

“兵长？你没事吧？！”

……

怎么偏偏是在这时候。

房间里弥漫起淡雅的花香。这是利维信息素的味道。他发情了——情绪波动过于激烈容易造成生理期紊乱的现象。这些天来他太累了，利维并非像表面上一样，对埃尔文的死、对好友的不理解、对人们的指责无动于衷。

利维向来古井无波的面庞泛起一丝魅人的嫣红，他还算是镇定，可空气中浓郁而清甜的花香已经掩盖不住。“去……去叫韩吉过来。”他气息不稳的说，抓着桌子边缘的手指关节泛白。

这是自从埃尔文死后，利维的第一次发情。

Omega被标记后，无法再和别的Alpha结合；覆盖标记需要双重代价，极少有人愿意这么做。许多失去了Alpha的Omega只能一生仰赖抑制剂，即便那样也会在空虚和寂寞中郁郁而终。战争杀死Alpha，而他们遗留下的Omega、也构成了这出庞大悲剧的一幕。

是啊，利维兵长也并非和他表现出来一样不在乎。即便是普通的下属，他都会为他们驻足，收藏他们的徽章。更何况，是相伴六年、风雨中并肩、深得他仰慕的那个埃尔文团长呢？

艾伦心中既酸又涩。他心中忽然冒出一个大胆的念头。他没有像以前一样，做一个士兵、服从命令、出去寻找韩吉。相反，他向前踏出一步，利维细长的眼睛因而睁大了。

“不用麻烦韩吉团长……兵长，我来帮你。”

利维震惊的看着眼前的少年。那并非单单由于他大胆的言语。艾伦·耶格尔分明是个不折不扣的Beta。可是现在散发出来的信息素，明明属于一个成熟的Alpha。——那是一种略显锋利、却又爽朗的味道。

“我……那天和希斯托利亚接触的时候，唤醒了父亲的记忆……然后我就分化了，成为了Alpha。”艾伦局促不安的说。他抬起头，还是那双绿色的、小狗一般纯真无害的眸子，此刻却属于一只盯上了猎物的猎犬。利维不禁在那目光中下意识的颤抖起来。那是他作为Omega，向Alpha臣服、畏惧的本能。

——“兵长，让我来帮你吧。”

++

“呜……呃……”

每次壁外调查前，埃尔文都会为他留下标记。然而这个标记现在成为了利维的桎梏。发情期到来，利维的情欲迫切需要缓解，他的后穴迫切希望被Alpha插入、操干。但是Alpha强势的标记抵挡着一切外敌侵入，对自己Omega的不贞发出严厉的苛责。

利维颤抖着，牙关紧咬，从牙缝中勉强吐出几个字。“滚……出去！”他骂道。

“你不能一直这样，兵长……”艾伦小声说，“这样早晚会到极限的。”话是这么说，他正炫耀一般毫不留情的放出他新得到的、Alpha的信息素。

艾伦学会运用Alpha的本能可比学会操控巨人快多了。由于Omega对Alpha天生的服从，利维几乎已经不能挪动身体。他像一滩水一样瘫在他的书桌上，不断的颤抖着，竭力咬着嘴唇，避免呻吟漏出口腔。

Omega拒绝的意愿是如此明显，艾伦因此叹了口气。“兵长……”他说，“别抵抗了，交给我吧。我不值得你信赖吗？”

“你……还是个……任性的小鬼……”利维分明已经快到极限了，却依然强撑着冷笑，“哪里……值得我……相信……啊！”

“那好吧。”艾伦低声道。那股自从接触记忆、得知真相后、一直在他心中默默燃烧的火，终于肆无忌惮的喷发了出来。

“那我就来向你证明这一点。”

“不、啊、不行、咕呜……！！”

利维的衬衫被艾伦轻易脱掉，那具身经百战的躯体上残留了许多斑驳的痕迹——有些并不是战斗的痕迹。可以想见，他和埃尔文出发前一定相当激烈的搞了一炮。

艾伦并没有说什么，但利维的面颊却因屈辱而变得通红。他试图遮掩自己的身体，但艾伦轻易将他的手推举到头顶。明明没有用很大的力气，但利维惊恐的发现自己无力的身体做不出任何有效的抵抗。他只能任由艾伦脱下他的衬衫、裤子和靴子，然后把裸露了一半的他推到宽大的沙发中。“团长以前是在这里和你搞的吗？”他一边说，一边抚摸他展露的身体。

利维悲苦的摇头，他只能摇头。他的下面如实呈现Omega生理的反应，阴茎早就勃起，而后穴也沁出了黏糊糊的液体，等待着Alpha的侵入。

艾伦看起来是第一次，却甚是珍惜而小心的将那坚硬的欲望挺进利维的身体。在他插入的那一瞬间，利维仿佛被打开什么开关，疯狂的挣动、惨叫起来。

“啊、不行、不不不不、不行不行！！艾伦！住手、啊——”

Omega的后穴兴奋的翕张半天，等来的却不是自己的Alpha、埃尔文的信息素。他的器官被欺骗了，因此愤怒的反过来惩罚主人。疼痛，利维首先感到的是疼痛，然后是撕裂一般的崩溃。本能先一步做出回应，他发出凄厉的惨叫。艾伦差一些压制不住他。

“不行……啊……呜呜……”

“呜……嗯嗯……好、好痛……痛……”

“埃尔文……救……我……嗯……”

利维的眼神已经涣散了，这是他在外人面前从来不会表现出来的样子。目光失去焦点，泪水从那双冰冷的眸子里不断溢出，红艳的双唇里吐出破碎的喘息，看上去淫糜、可怜又凄惨。艾伦的心仿佛一下子被抓紧了：他从未见过利维兵长这么脆弱的模样。这个男人原来是有泪水的。他的嘴唇原来这么软。下面还会这样紧紧绞着我……他在团长面前也是这幅模样吗？

埃尔文的标记在对他发出警告，艾伦感到利维体内另一股信息素的存在，他性器插入的部分犹如触电一般疼痛。他正在面临埃尔文·史密斯的挑战，仿佛看到那个金发的高大男人出击前孤狼一般决断的眼神。

即便如此，艾伦没有拔出来。他是进击的巨人，他永远都会前进，哪怕承担着牺牲和痛苦。他狠下心，强行按住利维的反抗，一点点把性器往那肉洞深处推去。利维开始发出绝望的惨叫，神志不清的哭求他停下。这几乎要让艾伦的心破碎了，但是他依然狠下心继续前进。就像团长说的，他们见过了这么多同伴的受伤和死亡。他不会停在这里。

利维大概是哭累了，然后是断断续续的、小猫一样的呜咽，最后痛得只剩下了抽气声。如果不是艾伦熟悉他这个人，都要以为他活活痛昏过去了。利维的头扭过去，手指攥紧身下的布料，因为过于用力而爆出青筋。他的嘴唇被咬破了，齿间渗出鲜血。

少年的额头流下汗珠：这并非只是一场简单的性事——覆盖另一个Alpha的标记，需要双方超人的意志力，也要承担超额的痛苦。利维的双眉优美而愁苦的蹩起，灰蓝色的眼睛早已失去焦点，眼角红得厉害，有可疑的洇湿痕迹。他的额发汗湿沾在头上，脆弱的喘息着，似乎还没有意识到折磨已经结束。

不管怎么说，他终于打破了埃尔文设下的墙；接下来，只要留下属于自己的标记就好了。

艾伦深吸一口气，将性器微微拔出来，随后再次狠狠地撞了进去。利维再次“啊”的发出惊叫。他被艾伦翻过去，跪趴在沙发上以便更好的进入。

“兵长，我要……开始了。”艾伦轻声说。

“啊、……！慢点……！”利维惊叫道。

艾伦没有理会长官的命令……或者说，已经算不上命令了。利维被按在沙发上，撅着屁股让他肆意进出，红肿的小穴贪婪的吮吸他的肉根，看上去已经相当习惯性事。他的嘴里发出七零八碎的惊喘。

艾伦没有被这香艳的情形蛊惑：他初尝人事，将之视为一场严酷的战斗。他面前仿佛出现一片广袤的树林：他带着利维在阴影中穿梭，已故团长的亡灵在深处等待他，黑黢黢的未来不能令他停下脚步。他将继续前进，前进。

性器在深而狭窄的肉道中不断前进，不间断的冲撞啪啪的击打着利维的身体，睾囊和臀瓣发出清脆的响声。每次内壁被摩擦、黏膜被狠狠攻击，利维都会泄出破碎的恳求。而在擦过某个点的时候，他的喘息会变一个调。艾伦敏锐的抓住它，像抓住巨人的弱点。他开始猛烈的攻击那个小小的凸起，利维顿时狂乱的仰起头，发出变了调的呻吟和呜咽。

“啊啊啊啊——！嗯啊、哈、呜、呜啊！不，那里、不可、……嗯啊！”

利维的叫声凄惨而破碎。就算是面对最凶狠的巨人，他也不会如此的失态吧。也就是说，他们正面临比以往都要严酷的战斗。这挑战丝毫不逊于玛利亚墙下的危机。艾伦的脑门流汗了，一双碧眼睁得极大。

“兵长，叫我的名字，叫我艾伦。”

“艾……艾伦……”利维泪眼朦胧的看他，透过水光只能看到一个模糊的影子，“不行、我、那里、快要去……”

“是那里吗？”艾伦急切的说，他像是抓住了巨人的后颈肉，一边固定住利维的腰，一边狠狠插弄他那软烂的小穴。Omega那被征服的肉穴分泌出了相当多的水珠，抽插发出淫荡的水声。利维的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，手指试图抓着什么，被庞大的快感浪潮彻底击垮。

“啊啊啊啊！！不、啊啊……我、哈、不行了、那里——！”

“……啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！……”

艾伦咬住利维的后颈，像钳制野猫一般不让他逃脱。白液汩汩的喷射在内壁上，浓厚的信息素也被一起注入了他的身体。利维像是泄了力一般发出垂死小猫的呻吟，他的精液也淅淅沥沥射了出来。他浑身无力的瘫软在艾伦略宽一圈的臂膀里。

在热流喷射而出的时候，艾伦恍然觉得看到了埃尔文·史密斯的面孔。在那黑暗的尽头是光芒万丈的黎明，金发的男人转头看着他，朝他露出庄严的微笑。仔细看来，那笑容中却带着一丝怅然若失。但是当艾伦睁大眼睛的时候，埃尔文的脸又消失了，仿佛只是他的错觉。

艾伦将利维翻过来，同时拔出自己的性器。利维依然浑身软绵绵的任他摆弄，胸腹留下了新的痕迹，双腿之间的小穴还合不拢，一抽一抽的开合着，精液从里面汩汩流出来。他失神的注视着虚空中某个点，轻轻喘息。但艾伦愣住了——他看到利维面颊上的泪痕。泪水依然源源不绝的流下。

他哭了。刚刚强行打破标记、痛得撕心裂肺的时候他没有哭，可现在他却哭了。艾伦的心仿佛一下子缩紧了。他笨拙的将利维抱在怀里，对方瘫软的身体柔顺的趴伏在自己的怀中，但依然无声的默默流泪。

他是在哭什么呢？没有选择埃尔文？还是没有保留住埃尔文的标记？艾伦不认为给过世的团长守贞有什么意义。在这一天，埃尔文·史密斯停止了前进，成为了一抷黄土；而在他失去了梦想的那一刻，也就失去了他的Omega。

利维是飞鸟，不应该被亡灵所束缚；墙的那边有大海，而大海的那边是自由。

……

放弃你的梦想去死吧。你留下的东西，我会帮你守护的。

不会的。

第一道墙已被打破，而罪魁祸首的巨人仍逍遥在外。

利维感到脚下冰凉。他低头，看到自己光脚站在水中，波浪轻柔的舔舐着他的脚趾。

不远处，埃尔文·史密斯转头看着他。“嗨，利维。”他笑着说。金发的男人正在堆一个沙堡，没有了内忧外患的困扰，那笑容如此纯粹，眉头似乎都舒展了几分。

“你在做什么？”利维朝他走去，哗啦啦的水声衬得夜晚更加静谧。

“我的想法被验证了。”埃尔文说，月光和海风亲吻着他的脸，“继续前进吧，利维，不要停在这里。”

“这是任务吗？”利维颤声道。

“不。”埃尔文海一样的眼睛温柔的望着他，“这是我的期望。”

忽然，一阵波涛朝他们涌来：埃尔文的沙堡被冲垮了，像是他在世上最后留下的标记。利维睁开眼，月光、沙滩和埃尔文遍寻不见，只有调查兵团的房间内，艾伦小心翼翼的拿着热毛巾给他清理身体。

“兵长，对不起，我刚刚太粗暴了。”少年充满歉意的说，“还射在里面……我会马上弄干净的！你感觉还好吗？”

利维没有做声。他坐起身，若有所思的抚摸还残留着新鲜牙印的后颈。

一般Alpha都会在自己的Omega身上烙下牢固的烙印。一般来说，要覆盖好几次才能彻底抹消。埃尔文是一个强大的Alpha，他的标记比寻常人更难以破除。就算艾伦拥有始祖巨人之力，也不该……

小鬼大惊小怪的吵闹声音环绕耳畔；利维半垂着眼睛，和埃尔文截然不同的、属于艾伦的信息素包裹着他。他知道这味道叫什么了：这是大海的味道。咸湿，凛冽，永不停歇的波涛。温柔轻盈，却又奋勇翻滚，直至世界的尽头。


End file.
